1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to adjustable plier construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spanner plier tool wherein the same is arranged for directing projections into an associated workpiece in a spanner wrench orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pliers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,615; 4,922,770; 4,890,520; and 4,944,204 are examples of prior art plier construction.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the use of a plier construction arranged to accommodate inserts for use of the plier construction as a spanner wrench and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.